Red Stains on White Collars
by Childlike Mentality
Summary: "You're a bad influence," he chuckles, turning them around to sit on her bed. "Be bad with me," she murmurs against his lips. Spring Exchange '13. For angels born to die. AU.


**Title: **Red Stains on White Collars  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Pairing: **Massie/Cam  
**For: **angels born to die (lisa)  
**Prompt: ** dimly lit lamps, unbreakable water bottles, boarding school, clicking pens  
**AN: **Warning: This is hard _T. _It has heavy sexual implications, alcohol use and vulgarities. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**The Meeting**

The sun filters down through the shades. Cameron Fisher glances around at the mess of heads pressing against the steel desks. Some hands toss carelessly over the sides, drool rolling down chins as it escapes the horrors of open caverns. Cam leans against his closed fist creating intricate patterns along the side of his dog-eared notebook. He isn't really listening to Mr. Myner's lesson but it's the monotonous lullaby to majority of his classmates.

The semester's practically over. With finals done, students knowing their grades fate, parents scheduling their Christmas vacation; the apathy in the room is palpable.

The chime of the bell releases them from the prison of the classroom. Chairs scrape across the marble floor. Shoes squeak as students drag their feet into the hallway. Cam collects his books and slides his bag over his shoulder.

Here's the deal about Westchester. If your kid doesn't go to a boarding school, your kid isn't going to get anywhere in life, according to the elite.

Cam goes to Briarwood, the haughtiest of the haughty. Their neighboring school is Octavian Country Day – OCD for short – which is just as supercilious. The schools create collective assemblies about seven times a year. This supposedly fosters mutual eagerness within the students that culminates by the time the event begins. This includes the Semester Jamboree. It's intent is to help the students relieve stress, to nurture a sign of goodwill between the schools. The boys use it as a mating call and the girls wield it to display their sexual prowess. Cam loves it.

"You know, there once was a man from Nantucket  
Who kept all his cash in a bucket.  
But his daughter, named Nan,  
Ran away with a man  
And as for the bucket, Nantucket."

Cam turns to see the blue eyes of Claire Lyons blinking back at him. A smile curls the edges of her lips. He's about to ask if she learned that in English today when Josh Hotz gently shoves Claire to the side.

"I have an even better one:

There once was a man from Nantucket  
Whose dick was so long he could suck it.  
And he said with a grin  
As he wiped off his chin,  
'If my ear were a cunt, I would fuck it,'" Josh interjects.

Cam snorts, "that's dirty."

He's rewarded with a glare from Claire.

"Was that necessary?" she asks but continues on without an answer. "Today in English Mr. Smith read that lovely-"

"Lovely?" Josh questions.

"-poem and I felt you should have heard it," Claire finishes, taking Cam's hand and pulling him in direction of his locker.

"Got any plans tonight Fisher?" Josh calls, walking backward, away from him.

Cam answers, "No," at the same time Claire says, "Yes." They look at each other while Josh chuckles.

"Text me," he yells before spinning around to walk correctly. He catches sight of an attractive girl near his path and changes course to flirt with her.

"So what plans do I have?" Cam inquires.

"I want to go over college, Cam. Senior year is fast approaching and we need get organized as to what we need to do this year. This is the most important grade with SATs or ACTs, whatever you're more comfortable taking. You told me once you were interested in law. I know you have the ability to aspire for Harvard or Stanford programs. Today is the genesis of your road to those schools," she answers.

Cam nods his head, pushing some hair away from his forehead as he peers into his locker. "What do I need to bring?"

"Nothing, just you." Claire smiles and Cam turns to press a chaste kiss to her lips. He trades in his school-sanctioned sweater for his leather jacket.

"Sounds good."

The walk to Claire's dorm is a quick one. The weather cools considerably; snow acts as a shallow layer of dust between them and the concrete floor. Some students toss snowballs between them; a few lay down to craft snow angels. Claire swipes her key to her dorm and ushers him inside.

"Hot cocoa?" she suggests.

"Sure." He shrugs and she takes his hand.

A few girls were milling around the common area. Claire waves hello to some as she leads him toward the kitchen. Cam takes a seat at the table in the dining section. Across from him is a girl eating leftovers. She looks at him from under her lashes and smiles. Cam tosses her a wink as Claire reappears with two steaming mugs.

"Come on," she says, heading to her room. He smiles at the girl before getting up after Claire.

.

"So, let's make a list," Claire states, her palm glides over the fresh paper of a new notebook.

"A list about what?"

"Our future, sweet thang,"

Cam laughs. "Okay, what's the first thing on this list?"

"What's your dream college?"

He pauses. "I don't know."

"We can start with mine if you'd like? Maybe it could jumpstart your ideas," she proposes.

"Sounds good to me."

It went on like that for an hour. Cam began sitting up but ends with his head resting on Claire's legs as she chatters on about stuff he long stops paying attention to.

"Cam? Cam?" He feels her legs shaking and a soft poke to his head.

"What?"

"I said I think that's enough for tonight," she reiterates. "It's getting late, the curfew is around the corner."

Cam stands up and stretches. "Alright. Tomorrow is the last day of classes. Excited?"

"Sure." Claire shrugs as she stands, going to her door.

"You going to the Jamboree?"

She laughs and shakes her head at him like he's stupid for asking. "You should know I don't do the Jamboree. It's not one of the school's festivities that I agree with. But you should go, I know you've gone every semester," she replies, opening the door.

"I wouldn't say_ every _semester."

"It's okay Cam. Have fun. I would say we could do something after but my parents are coming to get me tomorrow. We're going to-"

"- Hawaii, I know. A special treat for their special girl." Cam almost rolls his eyes but he stops himself because he knows he'll get scolded.

"It's only for a week. I'll be back before you know it." She runs her hand along his back as he leaves her room.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He slips his hand into her hair and brings her in for a kiss. She pulls away before he's ready and shuts the door.

As Cam is leaving he passes a girl heading toward her room. He recognizes her as the one from the dining room.

"Hey," she says as they approach each other.

"Hey," he replies.

"I sort of hoped I might see you again," she states, looking down. Her hair falls into her face as she scuffs her shoe on the ground. "I wrote down my number in case I did."

She offers it to him and Cam takes it. "Thanks. See you around."

He goes to leave and it's a moment before he hears her footfalls going in the opposite direction.

"Cam! Wait up dude!" Josh chases after him before stopping to catch his breath.

Cam raises his eyebrow. "You're leaving the girl's dorm earlier than average."

"I got caught last week. It's my second warning. The next time I face actual consequences," he sighs like it's an inconvenience. It probably is for him.

"I better sneak you out of here before the RA's come after you with torches and pitchforks," Cam chuckles.

"Shut up."

As they're leaving Cam tosses the crumpled piece of paper the girl gave him in the garbage.

.

The shrieks and giggles envelope Cam as he travels around the parking lot. Most are leaving to their respective homes for the semester break. The day starts off with the usual festivities. Guys display their strength by attempting to shatter alleged 'unbreakable water bottles'. They seem to be working as advertised; so far none have popped.

He turns to look for Josh but his friend is leaning to whisper God knows what into a girl's ear before kissing her cheek and hurling a bottle. It doesn't break but the girl cheers anyway.

Cam goes to take a strike at the masculinity contest and grabs a water bottle. There isn't a lot of space so he wanders toward the entrance of the school. He pitches the bottle at the aged wall of the entrance. It springs back and spirals toward him.

Next to him water explodes. He turns around, catching sight of a pair of enticing amber eyes. Her jeans are practically painted on her body and her shirt is an intricate design of lace, where he can see straight through to her bra, a heavy cardigan completes the outfit (an afterthought to the fact that snow lays on the ground).

"Wow, that's quite a feat," Cam remarks on her achievement.

"Looks like I'm more of a man than you are," the girl replies with a devious smile.

Cam appraises her. "You don't look like one."

"You don't know what I'm hiding," she says, smirking before turning to leave. She heads up the stairs to the doors.

He waits until she gets to the top before calling after her. "I haven't see you around the hallowed halls of Briarwood, OCD perhaps?"

"Almost sounds like you're looking down at me," she replies with a raised eyebrow since she is a few feet higher than him.

"The opposite actually," he remarks, climbing to her level. "Don't know what it's like there, but over here it's kind of shitty."

"It's pretty shitty over there too." She giggles. "Way to get a conversation started."

"What? You think the Briarwood boys don't measure up to the stuff you got at OCD?"

Cam takes a step back in mock offense.

"No, it's just all I've heard today is 'am I dead, angel? 'cause this must be heaven.'" Her voice drops to mimic a man.

"I must be a breath of fresh air then." His words accompany with a wink.

"Something like that," she counters. As she speaks her eyes slide down his body before making their way back to his face.

"You know, we both seem company-less, we could band together? I could show you around," Cam suggests.

"I don't even know your name. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she mock gasps, pressing her hand to her heart.

Cam takes a couple of steps forward. "One who lets everyone see what's under her shirt without taking it off in winter." He flicks the bottom of her shirt before throwing a hand over her shoulder and leading her down the hall.

"You're funny," she deadpans but she doesn't pull away. "At least you should ask for the woman's name."

"What's your name?" he asks coyly.

"Massie, yours?"

"Cam. Now that that's out of the way, where do you want to go?" He starts leading her toward one of the classrooms.

"I've been here before, thank you very much," Massie replies moving away, but he quickly links their arms.

"Not with an official Briarwood guide, I know all the best places."

"You're certified?" she questions sarcastically.

He laughs. "To you I am. Which means you can only refer to me as sir."

She shakes her head. "Alright then, _sir, _where are you taking me?"

"One of the best kept secrets." He opens the door to a room ushering her in.

At the front of the classroom is a guy; he's reading a piece of paper from quivering hands. The lights are off and scattered students fill the room. Massie heads for the back.

On the desks is an assortment of pens. Cam hauls his chair over to her, a pen posed in his hand.

"Do we have to read?" She looks anxious at the thought.

Cam shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. "We just listen. The ones who go are lined up by the wall."

She glances over to see a row of teenagers in front of the board, each clutching a piece of paper.

"Why did you pick the poetry room?" Confusion laces her voice.

"They're good. The English teachers tap the kids for this. It's open mic too, they don't want to stifle self-expression. You know if you were thinking about going up there."

She turns her fiery eyes at him. "I don't write poetry, and if I did it wouldn't be any good."

He smiles but turns away from her. "Too bad."

The boy's voice slowly blossoms with strength. As he grows more comfortable in the attention, he begins adding inflections and his intonations became more elaborate. It catches Cam's attention, and definitely Massie's who sits up straighter as she listens.

Some of the students feel inspired by his poem and add their voices to the mix with noises of approval.

When he finishes the class eruptes in a chorus of clicking pens. Massie glances around questioningly before picking one up and joining in.

"Why are we doing this?"

"It's symbolic. Like you wrote this and so we appreciate with a sound of pens. I don't know. I'm not good in English." Cam shrugs half apologetically.

"So why did you take me here? Is this where you bring all the girls?" she asks.

"Nah, just the pretty ones," he counters with a smirk.

"Is this a real line? I misjudged you. I thought you were smoother than that." She grins even though her head shakes in mock disappointment.

Cam rolls his eyes. "I thought you would appreciate the poetry of it all."

"You barely know me," she retorts.

"Let me get to know you," Cam murmurs.

"And the lines keep coming." She laughs genuinely.

"Get off your high horse, there aren't any perverse thoughts behind it. What if I just want to get to know you? Who knows, we could be super friends." Cam waves his pointer finger at her. "Plus, you couldn't put a line on me if you tried."

"I'm pretty sure anything that comes out of my mouth would please you," Massie says jabbing her pen in his direction.

"Not if I have standards like yours," he scoffs.

"Standards are useful. They weed out the good from the bad," she defends tossing some hair away from her neck.

"I didn't think you were going to try and debate with me about it," Cam comments, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not," she mutters.

"You're just trying to distract me," he notes.

"No-" Massie begins but he cuts her off.

"Then do it, put a line on me," he challenges.

"We're at a poetry reading!" she exclaims. Some heads swivel back to glare at them, another volunteer is up reading.

"Even better, get inspired." Cam smirks.

"It can't be spur of the moment, a good line comes with context," she argues.

"I'm waiting," he singsongs.

Massie huffs, her eyes wandering around the room before they become alive, sparkling with an idea. She turns to look at him. There's an expectant look on his face and she holds up a finger to silence him.

She grabs her phone and begins clicking away. Turning over the piece of paper with the poetry reading agenda on it she begins writing words he can't see.

"What are you doing?" Cam leans over but Massie crouches lower and uses her hand to create a blockade.

She stands up, paper in hand. He watches her with raised eyebrows as she taps the guy who's reading his poem. The guy is slightly miffed but Massie pushes him aside to grab the microphone. Cam places a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh.

"To dearest Cam, to which I only know by first name basis."

"It's Fisher," he calls from the back.

"To dearest Cam Fisher." She clears her throat.

"Now let us sport us while we may;  
And now, like am'rous birds of prey,  
Let us roll all our strength, and all  
Our sweetness, up into one ball;  
And tear our pleasures with rough strife  
Thorough the iron gates of life."

As she's reciting, Cam begins to make his way toward the front of the classroom. She looks up from the paper and catches his eye.

She winks. "Hey, babe, let's bang."

He lets out a harsh laugh that almost makes him double over. Massie runs from the stage, grabbing his hand on the way and pulling him from the room. As they door starts to swing shut behind them they hear, "You plagiarized!" Which Cam will bet his ass it's the kid Massie shoves to get the microphone, clicking pens are heard slightly after.

Cam props himself on the wall, hand pressing next to Massie's head as she leans back for support. Both are gasping in their laughter, it's only when they quiet down that an awkward silence blankets them.

Finally Massie lets out a breath. "I have a boyfriend."

"I have a girlfriend." He licks his lips.

She watches the movement before downcasting her eyes. "It's wrong, and I'm happy with him."

"I'm happy with her, I love her," Cam adds the latter as a reassurance for himself.

Massie gazes up at him, parting her lips slightly. "I won't see you again."

"Not unless you transfer to Briarwood in the near future." He smiles, to which she returns.

"So only at the Jamboree."

"Only at the Jamboree."

"Alright."

"Alright, then."

Cam brings a hesitant hand up to rest on her neck. She leans into his touch. His fingertips trace the lines of her skin up to the apple of her cheek. They take a collective breath before they both lean in.

.

**The Commencement**

Massie Block hates school. The stacks of paper, the weight of notebooks and textbooks burning on her back, the drone of teacher's voices; she detests it. When the end of semester makes its slow but grand entrance, she is more than ready to toss her bag next to the trashcan and shed her uniform.

She likes to fill up her breaks to the brim. Something has to be done every day she has off. Today she's taking a drive with a few friends to a bar in the city. An unknown but popular band is playing and while she doesn't have a taste for their music she has one for beer.

The ride is entertaining. It's infused with gossip, music and giggles. It only gets more hectic the closer they get. It's early by the time they get there but it's already packed. Massie scans the crowded pub. On an average night, it looks pretty spacious but with all the young adults together it seems packed.

"Mass, we're going to fight our way to the front, where can we find you when we start looking?" Olivia asks as she begins to tug Kristin away.

Massie points to the bar, "that way."

She manages to find an empty bar stool and order a drink. It doesn't take long for the show to start. The lights dim and the crowd cheers.

"Excuse me," someone murmurs to her right as they stretch over the counter to try and flag down the bartender.

"Can I get a Corona?" The person shouts over the music. Massie turns to inspect the mop of black hair invading her personal space. The man pushes back his hair and she catches sight of a familiar profile.

"I didn't think that would be your choice of beer," she comments before taking a sip of her own drink.

Cam turns to look at her. His eyes settle on Massie. They're two different colors: one green and the other blue.

"I didn't think I would see you in the real world," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the music, man." Her hands trail around the rim of her cup. She glances at the stage as the lead singer taps on the microphone.

"I didn't peg you for this genre." Cam isn't looking at her either, but past her at the band.

Massie shrugs. "I hate it."

He laughs. "So why are you here?"

"My friends like it. Do you?"

"Not particularly." Now he shrugs. He rests his elbow against the bar. Her knees are brushing his hips.

"So what are you doing here?" she questions.

"My friends like it." Cam smiles.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Massie asks, and his smile falters.

"Not here. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Home."

There's a pause between them. Massie feels like the music dulls to a mumble in the background and the crowd is subdued. Cam's drink slams on the table and they both turn away.

"Happy that the semester is over?" she asks, grasping for some sort of conversation. She can't fathom why but she wants to talk to him; she wants him to stay with her.

"Yeah. I'm not really a school person per say. I go because it's what's respectable and what my parents want," he confides.

"Funny that they pay thousands of dollars for us but we just throw it away."

"We?"

"I don't like school either," Massie confesses.

"Do you want to go outside? I can't really hear you in here," he shouts as the band switches to a high tempo song, leaning foreword to insure she can hear him.

"Sure."

He pushes himself away from the bar, grabbing his drink and heading for the entrance. Massie follows suit but the crowd pushes and pulls her, trying to morph her into one of them. Cam turns around as if sensing her struggle and reaches for her hand. She holds onto him tightly as he guides her through it.

The air hits her skin like a burst of relief. Cam leans against the wall by the door while Massie crosses her arms over her chest.

"Do you think this is weird?" she blurts out.

"Very," he mutters.

"I mean… we…" she falters because saying the words means facing the guilt.

"I know, let's not talk about it." He doesn't want to face it either.

A hush falls over them. He takes sips from his bottle and Massie rubs her hands over her arms.

"Cold?" he asks, eyeing her outfit. She can admit she didn't dress for the weather.

"Sort of."

"Here." Cam shrugs off his leather jacket and offers it to her.

"No, it's fine."

"Take it." He pushes it into her hands but she tries to push it back.

"No-"

"Massie." His voice is stern and strong and warm. It sends a shiver down her spine.

She hesitates after putting on his jacket. But she can't leave this hanging in the space between them. "You don't owe me anything, Cam, we can act like this never happened. Like we never happened."

"I made the choice, Mass. I understand the consequence of what we did. Doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again. I like you." He looks past her before focusing on her face, gauging her reaction.

A breath. "I like you too."

.

"Massie," Cam groans against her neck as he runs his lips down the expanse of skin. Her nails drag down his back as he sucks on her flesh. She arches her back into him and his fingertips dig into her hips. With a moan, she falls apart and relaxes into the bed. After a few more thrusts of his hips, Cam drops on top of her.

She pushes her hands through the dark mop of his hair as their breathing mellows together. He picks himself up on his forearms to kiss her before rolling to his side.

"Shit, Massie, you really know how to make me question not being with you for real," Cam mumbles, turning to rest on his side.

Massie looks away from him before sliding off the bed. "You want water or something?"

.

"Hey, babe, I got you something."

Massie tilts her head towards him in surprise, in his hand is a single red rose.

"For me?" Massie wants to ask what Claire got but she hold her tongue.

"Of course." He pauses as if sensing her unease before leaning down and kissing her. "I only bought one, Mass, you going to take it?"

She grabs the wrist of the hand holding the rose and tugs him down to deepen the kiss.

"Thanks," she murmurs against his lips.

.

**The Revelation**

Massie walks into Landon's home with a pair of tickets burning in her pocket. His birthday is tomorrow and she's excited to present him with his gift.

"Hello, Mrs. Crane," Massie says as she passes the housewife in the kitchen.

"Hello, Ms. Block," she calls back. "I'm baking some cookies. They'll be done in a few dear."

"Thank you," Massie replies.

She runs up the stairs and bounds into Landon's room. She's slightly winded when she gets there.

"Hey," he says, smiling at her. He's lying across his bed on his stomach, a book wedged between his fingertips. She tries to catch a look at the cover but she can't see. He pats the space next to him.

"What are you doing?" Massie sits down.

"I'm reading for Ms. James English assignment." He waves the book in the air. It looks like some sort of classic that she should probably be educated on except she doesn't take Ms. James AP English and she doesn't pay attention in her regular class.

"Olivia said it was only a few chapters, you look like you're almost done," she responds and takes the book from his hands to look at the cover.

"I want to finish the book so I can get started on the final essay. It's in her syllabus and the quicker it's done the better." He takes it back and goes back to reading.

"Well got any plans for tomorrow birthday boy?" Massie asks trying to regain his attention. She lies down next to him and lets her feet dangle off the edge.

"The parents want to take me out to dinner and then I was going back school," he answers glancing at her before looking back down.

"What? Why? We still have like three days left." She gets into a sitting position and stares at him.

"Exactly. You know I like to get there early. Get settled." He flips the page on his book.

"But on your birthday?"

"Massie…"

"What about us? Are we going to spend any time together?" This causes him to sigh and finally look at her.

"You can obviously come to the birthday dinner." He looks annoyed that he even had to extend the invitation.

"Obviously." She rolls her eyes.

"Come on, why are you being like this?"

"I bought you these tickets." She yanks them out of her pocket and throws them at his face as she gets up to leave. "I thought you would want to spend some time with me alone. But you never do."

"Massie," his voice is a faint sound behind her.

.

"Did you know Isaac Asimov is the only author to have a book in every Dewey-decimal category?" Claire says, gripping his arm as he leads them into the coffee shop.

"No, I did not know that. What class did you learn that in?" He pulls the door open and a rush of conversations hit them.

"Physics. Mrs. McCormick felt it was a vital piece of information." Claire says it lovingly because Mrs. McCormick is her favorite teacher. She always gives them random facts and she worships her for it.

"Nice."

"Do you have everything to go over for college?" She reaches for the zipper on his bag and he slaps her away.

"Yes, Claire. I got the books you wanted from Barns and Noble and my report card. I got everything you asked for." He sighs and she leans up to kiss his cheek.

"I brought all my books and whatnot so…" she blabbers on as they wait on line for their coffee.

They order and find a quiet seat in the back. A lot of the students from their school like to come here to hang out. The buzz in the room is loud and Cam doesn't understand why she wants to do this here.

Claire begins to set up her books, stacked in size order, a few pens and pencils, she opens to a new page in the notebook she dubbed "Cam and Claire's future."

"Okay, so have you decided the college yet so we can work toward that goal? If not I've compiled a list for you for the career you're interested in. These of course are the best schools, which you would have to work hard to get into. But I know you can do it, Cam." She takes a hiatus to sip her coffee, which she promptly spits right back into the cup.

"What is this? I didn't order this. This is bullshit. This is the absolute worst establishment. Who messes up a simple coffee order of non-fat, grande, soy chai latte with a half shot of espresso and no foam? Who? An incompetent little piece of shit that's who. I need to speak with the manager right away. This is unacceptable. I- "

"Claire, Claire. Relax. Look at me." Cam reaches over the table to cup her face in his hands. "It's fine. Yes they messed up. That's okay. We can fix it."

The tables closest to theirs eye them. Claire isn't shy about her feelings or how vocal she wants to be about them.

"They just-" She's about start again so he interrupts her. This isn't the first time or anywhere near the last time she'll go through this. After a few times he's picked up on the best techniques to calm her down. When she first showed her anger management problem she thought she would scare him off but honestly Cam enjoys the excitement.

"Claire. I understand. Just breath. In and out okay?"

"Okay, okay. I feel better." Each word is accompanied with a heavy breath and she closes her eyes. She looks relieved but he wouldn't title her emotion that. It's more like she's relaxing herself but she's never realized. He believes she enjoys getting angry.

Cam brings her to him and kisses her. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No."

He laughs. "You're cute."

.

"You're drunk," Cam states as he walks into her room. "Your maid opened the door by the way. Where are your parents?"

"Away." She giggles and there's bottle dangling from her fingertips.

He walks over to her bed, reaches over and snatches it from her hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" she whines, weakly trying to get it back.

"Not anymore," Cam hovers over her as she slides towards the edge of her bed. "Why are you drinking alone anyways?"

"My boyfriend's a jerk, so I called you. But you came late so I started drinking early. Give me my baby back." She stretches for the bottle still in his hand.

"I'll just hang on to it for a while."

She stands up, securing herself to his body.

"Only if you drink with me," she whispers in his ear.

"You're a bad influence," he chuckles, turning them around to sit on her bed. He moves up the covers to rest his back on the headboard. She straddles him when he gets comfortable.

"Be bad with me," she murmurs against his lips. She slips the bottle from his hand and takes a sip. He lets his hands rest on her hips, watching her. She kisses him and he tastes the alcohol on her tongue.

"Fuck," he groans when her hands find their way to the buckle on his belt. He grabs the bottle back and gulps a long drink.

.

Massie goes to Landon's room to try and smooth things over. There's been a string of arguments before this. Each time Massie has to suck it up and be the bigger person. She doesn't really know why she does because she feels like she's groveling each time. She doesn't really know why she wants to be with him.

"I know what you've been doing," Landon says the moment she sets foot in his doorway. He's standing up and pacing back and forth in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" There's a snap to her words. She's two seconds away from sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I know what you've been doing." He reiterates the words slowly.

"I don't know what you mean by this." She watches him and worry gnaws in her stomach.

"Stop fucking playing with me, Massie. I know you're _seeing _some kid from Briarwood." He stops and looks at her. She's never seen him like this before. It takes her a moment but she begins to take in his appearance. His hair is disheveled, his shirt has a few stains on it, and there are bags under his eyes.

"I don't know who lied to you but-" She can't admit to it. She doesn't even know what she would be admitting to.

"Enough! I know okay! Give it up already. Stop lying to me, stop fucking with me, just stop. Please stop." She jumps when he yells. As he continues he sounds more and more dejected.

"Landon I…" Massie trails off unsure of what to say.

"Why? Haven't we been good together? Haven't we been happy?"

"Landon, it wasn't. I didn't mean…" She grasps for words that won't hurt him.

"Fuck. Fuck! Why did you do it?"

"I didn't intend for you-" _I just really like Cam._

"To find out?" He releases a harsh breath. "Forget it. I don't even want to know anymore. Just go."

"Landon." He doesn't respond and eventually she leaves.

.

**The Close**

Cam likes to think the soccer field is the best place on campus. It's open and clear. Claire sits in the stands doing her homework while he gets to relieve stress by kicking balls into the net. No one really comes onto the field at this time and if they do, they aren't headed straight toward him.

"Hey!" An unrecognizable figure says marching in his direction. Cam uses his shirt to wipe sweat off his forehead before squinting to see who it is.

"Are you Cam Fisher?" The guy asks. At this point that's all Cam can tell.

"Yeah?" It comes out like a question. He has no idea what this guy wants with him.

He can see Claire drop her books and rush down the bleachers. She runs toward him, looking desperate to reach him before this guy does. She gets to him first but not by much.

"You fucked my girlfriend," the guy says. Cam can physically feel himself pale. _Holy shit_.

"This your girlfriend?" he continues, looking at Claire. He doesn't wait for a confirmation. "Your boyfriend and my girlfriend had an affair."

Cam is paralyzed by fear. There's a quiet before Claire says anything. What she does say almost knocks him off his feet.

"I know."

"You knew?" Massie's boyfriend seems just as incredulous. "You just kept this to yourself?"

"Look, my decisions are my decisions. You felt the need to come here and confront Cam and reveal the truth to me and so you did. I respect that about you. I choose to hold on to this information. That's my choice." Claire places her hands on her hips, daring a challenge.

"You're fucked up. Both of you are fucked up." He shakes his head and scoffs.

"You said what you needed to say now go." Claire points in the opposite direction.

Massie's boyfriend turns his eyes on them. They burn with anger and betrayal and then he punches, a quick side swipe to Cam's cheek. The result is Cam's unceremonious stumble backwards.

"Hey!" Claire screams, lunging for him but Cam recovers quickly and grabs her.

"I can't _believe _this shit," the guy fumes, before leaving.

When Cam feels like he's a safe distance away he puts Claire down. He grips her shoulder as he stares at her.

"What the fuck?"

"You think I don't know what you do?" Claire gives him an exasperated eyeroll.

"Jesus, Claire. If you knew why didn't you say something? Why didn't you do something?"

"You needed her. You had to get her out of your system. You did and we can get back on track okay? This was a phase and now it's over," she states.

"Claire," he pleads.

Claire pushes hair away from his forehead. "It's done, Cam."

.

Massie waits in a busy coffee shop near Briarwood's campus. Her foot taps nervously on the hardwood floor. She plays with the tattered end of a napkin and chews on her bottom lip.

"Hello," Claire Lyons says in all her blonde glory. She's pretty, Massie can admit, in a preppy sort of way. She looks like the kind of girl Massie always thought thrived at Briarwood.

"Hey," Massie replies, as she gets comfortable, taking off her scarf and adjusting her headband.

"I know you probably think it's strange I called to meet you," Claire begins. Massie does think it's odd. "I just have some things I needed to go over with you."

"Okay." Massie's just thankful Claire hasn't starting pulling hair or yelling.

"I just wish you had better control of your man, Massie. This could have worked well for all of us. You had a role, one with an expiration date of course, but a role nonetheless," Claire sighs. She folds her hands on the table before removing them and placing them on her lap.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes, I know about you Massie Block. I've known about all your little liaisons with Cam. You're probably wondering why I let it continue. Well I'll tell you. Cam is a flirt, an insatiable flirt, but he never acted on his words. He's never cheated on me before, so you can imagine my surprise when I heard about you two. I understand Cam needs some things that I'm not ready to supply him. But you are. Your presence may have been an obstacle at first, but of course I was able to rise to the challenge. I just adapted my plan." She inspects the at the ends of her hair before Massie is staring into her eyes.

"I don't understand what you're saying." _This bitch is crazy_.

Claire sighs. "It's simple. You gave Cam something that I couldn't, something alluring and dangerous and predictable for a teenage boy to crave. You were useful for him until I was ready to take over your role, till he overcame his desires and realized what he truly wanted. You helped keep Cam stick with my plan, my future for us. Unfortunately, all you did was rush your termination, with your boyfriend now on the rampage I can't allow you to see Cam anymore."

"I don't care about your plan. If Cam and I want to see each other we can," Massie snaps.

"You just don't understand. Cam and I, we belong together okay? There's no doubt that we will end up together. You're temporary, Massie. Cam will always choose me."

.

"You're girlfriend is fucking nuts," Massie states on arrival.

"I know," Cam replies because he does. He's known for a while.

"What are we doing right now Cam? Landon punched you in the face. Claire is a psychopath –"

"Hey," he scolds.

"I just... God. Cam, I want to be with you." Massie grabs his hand and holds it between her own.

"What?" Cam stares at her in shock.

"I want to be in a relationship with you, exclusively," she persists.

"I'm not… I can't leave Claire," he pulls his hand back like he's been scorched, but the real burn is in Massie's chest.

"I can't keep doing this with you. You have to pick." Rejection stings, and Massie doesn't want to believe that Claire's right.

"Massie, please. Everything was fine the way it was before right? We don't have to change."

"It already has changed, Cam!"

"Don't put me in this situation." He distances himself from her.

"I'm not. This is the result. This is how it is."

"I'm sorry, Massie. I just can't."

.

It's been almost two weeks since Massie heard from Cam. She's taking that as a sign that it's over. She blames it on his inability to choose. It can't be that he doesn't want her. It can't.

The bell rings for the end of class and Massie goes to leave but a hand on her arm stops her. She sees familiar brown hair and eyes filled with tenderness, opposite of the last time she saw them.

"Massie." Her name hangs in the air between them like a dead weight.

"I'm sorry," she says more out of obligation than a sincere feeling.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I wish things were different." He rubs his thumb back and forth on her forearm but she pulls away.

"Me too," she whispers. She looks at anything but his face.

"I think we can move past this." Landon sounds hopeful and it sends pains in her chest.

"What?" she croaks out. He can't be serious.

"I'm willing to try again. I miss you. I accept my part in what happened. I don't blame it all on you. It's hard being without you, Mass. I want you back." He reaches over and places his hand on her cheek.

"You're insane. I cheated Landon." She takes a few steps back and his hand falls away.

"I know and I was so mad at you for a while. But then it turned to a hollow ache for you. I still want you even after all of this." He steps forward.

"Why?"

"I think I could love you, if you just let me. I think you were afraid of that and that's why you cheated," he reasons. But he's wrong. She cheated because she wanted to, she wanted Cam. She still wants Cam.

"Are you willing to try again?" he prompts when she doesn't respond to him.

But Landon's safe. Landon's easy. Landon won't ever be able to understand her.

"Okay." He grips her arms looking at her before wrapping around her in an embrace.

She feels like crying.

.

Cam realizes that the other side isn't as great as he anticipated. He thought Claire would be different in some way. Maybe she would be more affectionate or maybe she would let him show more endearment.

It is exactly the same as before.

Cam can't help but admit he's a little disappointed.

.

Massie goes to the Jamboree again. She doesn't know if she'll see him or his girlfriend but she goes mostly out of hope that she will. Even if she sees Claire she'll see a part of him.

Instead of being outside like most of her peers, she wanders the Briarwood hallways filled with dimly lit lamps. Her hand runs along the cool brick but a voice echoes around her and it causes her to withdraw it.

"Massie, wait up!"

"Cam," she breathes when he tugs on her shoulder and spins her around to look at him. "Is Claire here?"

"No." His answer is quick and he changes topic before she could press on the issue. "What are you doing inside this lovely afternoon?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replies.

He smirks. "I had a feeling I would find you in here, if you even were here."

"Well you found me." She shrugs her shoulders and her hands slap back on her thighs, the sound reverberates around them.

"I'm sorry how things turned out." He scratches the back of his neck and looks up at her. All she can think about is how much she wants him.

"No, I'm sorry. I was wrong to put you in that situation."

"I understand why you did."

"Cam, I'm willing to go back." She can tell she surprises him. He jerks before they lock eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She wishes she didn't have to spell it out for him. She wants him to just get it. She's uncomfortable and she doesn't look at him when she talks. "I'm willing to do it again."

"Fuck, Massie. Don't say that to me if you don't mean it." He takes a few steps toward her and she backs up into the wall.

"I do. I do mean it." His hands find their way to her hips.

"I'm still with Claire." Her hands tug at his black locks.

"I know. I'm back with Landon."

"Okay. I still need you, Mass. Are you sure?" he presses butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Yes," she gasps.

"Only at the Jamboree this time?"

"Only at the Jamboree."

* * *

Works not ours cited in order of appearance in the story.

[1] Nantucket Limerick, Princeton Tiger  
[2] _To His Coy Mistress, _Andrew Marvell


End file.
